The Tenno of the Leaf
by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer
Summary: The Void, the more we learn of it, the more mysterious it gets. No one knows how it works or how it acts. To many, it is a form of chaos. All Tenno strive to learn of it, but its ever changing ways of how it acts always puts them back to the start. It is like the wind carrying a leaf, no one knows where the leaf will land. One such Tenno is like the Void, always unpredictable.
1. Chapter 1

**NA: Well here it is, the overhaul since I scrapped the other idea, the beginning will be based of Naruto the Marine, but will veer off, and some of it will remain canon to Naruto but will have some differences. Yes… this a Warframe/Naruto crossover, and I am excited for this one.**

* * *

**-Story Start-**

Screams, destruction, pain and suffering… this was all going around in the village of Konoha. A gigantic fox with swirling nine tails was wreaking havoc in the streets of Konoha. Many of its Shinobi trying to hold the creature back. It was safe to say that the whole village was going to hell. But there were two people in the middle of it all.

"Minato! You can't do this to him!" a woman with bright red hair said to the man.

"Kushina, we don't have a choice, with the way you are right now… the fox will kill you!" Minato said to his wife as he held a bundle in his arms.

"Please! You can't do this to him! He can't lose us!" Kushina said as her husband shook his head.

"Don't worry! The village will-" he was cut off as he was knocked out from behind, and someone caught the bundle.

"Neither of you are dying here today!" An old man said wearing battle armor.

"Sarutobi! What the hell are you doing?" Kushina asked as she saw him go through hand signs.

"The only thing I can do to help out right now!" he said as she finished the sequence.

"Wait are you-" Kushina recognized the jutsu.

"Yes…I'm sorry Kushina…but at least this way…I know that the village and especially you two will be safe…and especially your son." The old man said as they suddenly saw the fox start to struggle.

"But… what about your family?" Kushina cried out.

"My wife is gone, and my children can more than take care of themselves, please…let me do this."

Kushina was speechless so the only thing she did was nod, tears falling from her eyes.

The fox stopped struggling as the soul and its power was split into two parts. One half was heading towards Sarutobi and into his gut as a strange symbol suddenly appeared on his gut as he groaned in pain. Then he looked over and he noticed that the other half was heading towards the bundle in his arms, which was now revealed to show a small blond baby boy with whisker marks on his face. And then the power went inside of him while the same strange seal appeared on his stomach.

"SEAL!" Sarutobi yelled out as the fox's body faded away into dust as she smiled one finally time.

The old man fell over dead, he had a smile on his face as he was devoured by the strange spirit that he had summoned using the strange jutsu. Kushina who was still weak from the Kyuubi crawled over to her to the bundle.

"N-Naruto." She said as she started to inch closer to the baby. But then something odd began to occur, the bundle started to levitate in the air. Much to her shock, and then Red Chakra started to hurl around it. "NO!" she screamed she figured the demon was escaping.

The baby started to cry as she suddenly started to glow a whitish color and suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. The woman stared at where baby once was. In the last five minutes, her baby became something hated in this world… and he was taken away from her.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" she creamed as Minato came back to his senses.

"K-Kushina…what happened?" he said as she saw her crying.

"IT TOOK HIM! IT TOOK MY BABY!" Kushina yelled out as some Ninja started to show up and they saw Minato holding his wife, both crying tears of sorrow.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Dakatai Clan Dojo**

**Shadow-class Tower**

A Zephyr Warframe was walking through the halls of her clan; she was holding a book, a history book about the cultures of the Old Earth to be exact. She heard a rupture from one of the rooms, she began to worry if they were under attack, only to gasp in surprise as what she was seeing… _'A Void dimensional rift!? Here? But how?'_

As the rift closed it revealed a small bundle of clothing, inside it was a crying infant with blonde hair and whisker marks on each of its cheeks. The Zephyr removed her helmet revealing a woman with a face of 20 years, chestnut hair and green eyes. She picked up the bundle and rocked the bay, "There, there, no one is going to hurt you… but where in the Void did you come from little one?"

"Zanaya, what just happened?" a Hydroid Warframe rushed to the scene along with 5 other Tenno behind him, "Is that a?"

The Zephyr named Zanaya nodded, "Yes Dahir, an infant, it came through the Void rift in this room. How it happened I might never know, but the Void seemed to have turned the baby into a Tenno as it was transported through. I swear the more we learn more of the Void, the more mysterious it becomes."

The Hydroid known as Dahir sighed, "By the Void, so what of this infant? What are you thinking?"

"He is a Tenno infant thanks to the mysterious powers of the Void, and since I am the one who found him, I will raise him."

"Zanaya do you know what you are saying? Training Initiates is one thing, but raising a child?" An Excalibur spoke out in protest.

"And you have a problem with that?" Zanaya narrowed her eyes in irritation.

The Excalibur shook his head, "No,ma'am."

"Good." She smiled down at the bundle, she noticed words of a different language inscribed on the clothing, "Na-ru-to. Naruto?"

"Fishcake?" Dahir guessed, "Isn't that in Japanese, a language from the pre-Orokin era?"

"Yes, it seems that is his name. Don't worry Naruto, I will try my best and find a way to bring you back to your birth place, it may take a long time, but I am sure it can be done." Zanaya smiled as she told the baby in a sweet motherly tone, before giving Dahir a deadpanned look, "And for you information you dolt, Naruto means maelstrom in Japanese, at least I like to study about history and ancient languages, unlike some people."

"No need to be that harsh Zanaya." Dahir muttered under his breath before sighing. "Well, I will inform the Lotus of our newest addition, you can take him back to your quarters. Something tells me the boy has great power within him, a lot of potential."

"Yes, did you hear that Naruto? You are going to be a great Tenno!" Zanaya said as she snuggled the baby lovingly, in which little Naruto yawned and fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXX**

**20 years later**

A white Loki Prime walked out of the Dojo's hangar and into the hallways of the Dakatai Clan. This Tenno's name was Naruto, in the 20 years he has lived with his clan, he had grown up into a splendid Tenno. He had inherited Zanaya's thirst for knowledge and desire to improve one's self. His first mission into the Void and he had procured himself a prime version of his Loki frame. Out of all melee weapons, he excelled in staff weapons, the Orthos Prime to be exact; it was the perfect weapon for him. As per tradition, a Tenno must craft their own weapons, it was believed that a Tenno can only unleash a weapon's full potential if that weapon was forged by the owner itself. And so Naruto did just that, he had no trouble procuring the materials of the Orthos Prime from the Void, he actually felt at home in the Void for some reason, like it was a part of him, probably because the rift he came through when he was just an infant.

He was a magnificent Loki from the start; he was mischievous during his childhood, always playing tricks and pranks on his fellow clan. He of course outgrew the pranks and begun toying with his enemies at the age of 15, the proper age a Tenno can begin their first mission. Zanaya, being the overly worrying mother that she is, was hesitant at first to send him off on his first mission, but as a Tenno, it was required. All Tenno must be baptised through fire in order for them to become true Tenno.

Naruto walked through the hallways and entered the Dojo's command room, where all the clan's daily operations are handled. A hologram at the centre appeared as the Loki Prime bowed in greeting and respect. "Tenno Naruto, welcome back…"

"Lady Lotus, the mission has been completed my lady, the Red Veil ship has been liberated." Naruto said in reply.

The Lotus smiled, pleased at his performance, "Well done Naruto, it has been 5 years since you have begun serving the Tenno and its cause. You have exceeded all our expectations, not only did you do your first Void mission well 3 years ago, but you also procured yourself a Loki Prime Warframe for yourself, never has that been done before, and later down the road you crafted your first Prime weapon, the Orthos Prime. You truly are you mother's son, always wanting to improve one's self, therefore I am more than happy to give you the rank of Gold Hunter, congratulations Tenno Naruto."

Naruto bowed once more, "I am deeply honoured to receive this new rank Lady Lotus."

Grandmaster Argus, a Rhino Prime chuckled at the young Tenno, "You are sometimes too modest Naruto, but perhaps that is your greatest feature. I am also happy to inform you our researchers have completed the Void gate, our Liset-class ships can finally go through it and enter another dimension, more importantly for you, it is the dimension we believe you are from."

Naruto raised his head in surprise, "Is this true?"

The Lotus nodded, "Yes, that is why you are here, you are to be the first to enter the gate and scout out the area, we already sent a drone to give a small layout of the area, surprisingly, the culture is similar to that of pre-Orokin Japan."

"I see, when do I depart?" Naruto said as he nodded.

"Right away if you wish, unless you have some more things to finish." Argus was the one to reply.

"No I do not Grandmaster. If you will all excuse me, I will immediately make the preparations for my departure." With that Naruto nodded and bowed to the Grandmaster and the Lotus.

Argus sighed as he watched the Loki Prime leave the room, "Oh Zanaya, if you were still with us today, know this your son has grown up into a fine Tenno, and a fine young man."

**XXXXXXXX**

A Liset-class Tenno ship was beginning to depart as Naruto pressed a few buttons on the console and set the ship to manual-control. "Are you sure you don't want me to pilot it for you for today operator?" a voice through the display spoke.

Naruto shook his head through his helmet, "No Ordis, I will be flying this time, I'm going into the dimension I was born in, so I want this to be an experience for me."

"Yes Operator, and good luck, I might as well check on our Kubrow while we go through the gate." Ordis muttered.

The Loki Prime chuckled, "Can't you and Takai just get along?"

"Not when he's smearing his stench all over my insides!"

"Alright, alright. Control this is the Crimson Shroud, we're taking off." Naruto said over the comm.

"Roger that Crimson Shroud, good luck."

"Zanaya… mother. I hope you are watching over me…"

* * *

**NA: And there you have it! The first chapter/epilogue of The Tenno of Konoha. I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: I will say this, when playing Warframe, the Marelok is absurdly overpowered! I mean I can one shot the Lephantis' heads with it! I don't even use primary weapons anymore, the gun is on par with the Sicarus Prime if modded right. I can do an overall 5k damage a shot. So here we go!**

**As for the question of how he got turned into a Tenno, it's the Void, it is mysterious, unpredictable, and an overall asshole in missions.**

* * *

**-Story Start-**

"Ordis, everything good on your end?" Naruto asked as he looked at the console, the dimensional gate was a success.

"Yes operator, all systems are nominal, no damages received from transport."

The Loki Prime gave out a sigh of relief, "Crimson Shroud to control, I'm alright, continuing with the mission."

"That's good to hear Naruto, good luck." The voice over the comm system said with relief and joy.

The ship activated its stealth systems and disappeared into the night. "This place does resemble ancient Japan of the pre-Orokin era, I wonder if I would have had to live like this if I had not been transported through the Void?"

"Most likely operator, but there is no point in wondering about it is it?"

Naruto shook his head, "No Ordis you are correct, we should probably land somewhere nearby and continue on foot," he scanned the area and spotted something in the distance, "I see a bridge that seems to be under construction by the looks of it. Ordis, land the ship in those trees nearby."

"Yes operator, beginning landing sequence."

The Loki Prime grabbed a brown cloak and placed it over him, since this is the first a time a Tenno will set foot into another dimension, so it was safe to say that no one in this dimension had ever seen a Tenno, heck even some of the Red Veil even think that the Tenno don't exist. It was weird, while there were a few of the Red Veil that do, majority didn't think so. "Ordis, watch over the ship with Takai would you?"

"What!? You're leaving me with this beast?" the AI panicked, "Gah! Don't touch me creature!" the Kubrow just purred as he affectionately hugged the walls of the ship.

"Don't worry Ordis, I will keep my communicator on so we can talk." Naruto laughed.

Naruto walked out of his ship and spotted a few locals, 3 children carrying a grown man into a house. They were met by a woman probably around her 20s. He hid behind a tree observing them, as they go into a house. He couldn't help but notice the condition of the village, starvation and depression was evident, much like the outer colonies of the Origin System oppressed by the Grineer. Corpus colonies are better off since their entire economy is run by profit.

After the people entered the house, Naruto approached the home, he knocked on the door and was answered by the same woman, "Excuse me, I am a traveler and have just arrived in this village, I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find a place to stay for the night?"

The woman looked at him nervously because of the staff weapon on his back before speaking, "There is none, our village is being oppressed by a man named Gato, but please come in, we would at least like to offer you something to eat."

"I do not wish to impose…"

"I insist, you seem like a nice person." The woman gave him a small smile.

"As you wish." Naruto conceded.

"We have another guest!" the woman announced, "oh how rude of me, my name is Tsunami, this is my father Tazuna, my son is upstairs at the moment."

"Hello… I am… Tenno."

The man who was lying down groaned and sat up, "Ah who is this?"

"He says his name is Tenno Kakashi-sensei." The girl with bright pink hair informed him.

"Tenno? Strange name, but can't be picky." The silver haired man chuckled a bit.

"Dinner is ready!" Tsunami announced as she brought the food and placed them on the table. As she placed the food on the table, Naruto removed his hood revealing his Prime helmet, earning a few gasps and widened eyes from the people in the room, he then proceeded to remove his helmet, revealing bright sun-kissed blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and… whisker marks?

Kakashi widened his eyes in shock, in front of him was a man who would be the exact clone of his teacher Minato minus the whisker marks, and those whiskers. There was no doubt about it, "Naruto…?"

The Loki Prime snapped his head towards the masked man with narrowed eyes and a small frown on his face and suspicion, "How do you know that name?"

Kakashi couldn't believe it, here in front of him was the long lost son of Minato and Kushina. But wasn't he supposed to be twelve and not looking twenty years old? He gulped, "Naruto is that you?"

It seems that this man knows him, "I will ask you again, how do you me?"

"You parents wouldn't stop looking for you; they have been searching for you for twelve years now. And here you are, you are supposed to be twelve years old though!" Kakashi said.

"Twelve? I am twenty years old, and… if you would allow it, if what you say is true and my parents are alive, I would wish to speak with them. There are some things your students should hear yet. But yes, my name is Naruto." Kakashi nodded at that, he knew full well about classified information and how secret it should be kept.

"Understood Naruto, but right now we are in a mission to help these people, Tazuna here is building a bridge that would this village, unfortunately a man named Gato is trying to kill him, the bridge you see once it's finished will bring in prosperity to this village, but Gato does not want that, he wants to continue to extort the people here for his own personal gain."

Naruto frowned at that, he did not like oppression, he thought about it for a second before speaking, "If you would permit, I would like to help you since you will lead me to the answers I seek. I am a capable warrior and bound by honor. I refuse to stand by and watch as these people continue to suffer by a single man."

_'He sounds so much like a samurai, but that helmet he has is not samurai by origin.' _"Very well Naruto, we would very much like your help." Kakashi gave him an eye smile as Tsunami hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, earning a blush from the young man.

"Oh thank you!" the woman said with joy in her voice.

**XXXXXXXX**

The next day Naruto was outside practicing his Orthos skills, using the tree as a mock target. Kakashi couldn't help but be amazed by the armor he was wearing, it was ornate to say the least, white with marking on its shoulders and chest, it had gold trimmings on its helmet, back, hands and thighs. His helmet had horns that pointed down on each side. He watched as Naruto swung the bladed staff weapon at the tree, there was no doubt about it, he was a master of the weapon.

"You're really good at that particular weapon Naruto-kun, where did you learn to use such a weapon?" Kakashi asked him.

"My adoptive mother taught me years ago…" he said as he looked down sadly, he did not like being reminded of that, not since she died three years ago.

Kakashi understood what he was talking about, he could read the body language and it pretty much told him that his adoptive mother died some time ago. "I see… sorry for bringing that up."

"Don't be, I moved on, but being reminded of it from time to time is still painful."

"I understand, well I think it's time for me to train my genin, would you like to observe their training?" Kakashi offered the Loki Prime.

"I would be most intrigued to see their training."

Kakashi led him to an opening where the genin were waiting for him. There was Sasuke Uchiha, the last surviving Uchiha alongside his mother, ever since that fateful night he had drowned himself in hatred for what happened. His own brother killing off his entire family besides his mother.

Sakura Haruno, a mediocre Kunoichi who is a borderline fangirl towards the Uchiha. And then there is Sai, the boy was a complete mystery as he fails to conjure up the simplest of emotions.

So far the team was sub-par at best in Naruto's eyes, how in the world did they even pass the academy that Kakashi told him about? The Uchiha was the worst, claiming that because he is an Uchiha he was already powerful. _'Pathetic…' _the Loki Prime thought as he watched their training.

Naruto sighed, they were learning how to wall walking on trees, while the method is similar to wall running, they somehow use the energy inside them to literally stick to the wall. It was fascinating to say the least, this dimension has a lot to offer.

**XXXXXXXX**

A week passed by with little incident, although there was the debacle with Tsunami's overly depressing son, the boy though he was the only one in the world who thought he was the only one suffering. And so Naruto told him of others suffering at the hands of other tyrants. Wars and battles he fought in, the loss of comrades. The boy Inari tried to fight back the tears and ran back to his room in defeat. There was also the meeting of a young boy who looked too much like a girl searching for herbs.

Other than that, it was uneventful until the confrontation at the bridge.

"So you must be Zabuza, I was informed of your skills in battle." Naruto said as he drew his Orthos Prime and readied himself.

"Who the hell are you? I've never seen armor like that before."

"That is for me to know, and you to find out. Scum like you who only care about money do not need to know." Naruto growled under his helmet.

Zabuza huffed, "You're pretty confident you can defeat me."

"Oh no, I know I can defeat you." Naruto charged right at the bandaged man at inhuman speed, the sound of blades clashing and killing intent surging from both of them was overwhelming for the genin of Konoha. Kakashi started breaking out in cold sweat at the sheer power coming from Naruto. Just powerful is he?

"Ho, not bad kid." Zabuza grinned as he swung his large sword at the Loki Prime, only to see him disappear as it hit him. "What!?" Naruto reappeared again behind Zabuza and struck his back, wounding him.

"You are not bad yourself Zabuza, but you should never underestimate your enemies." Naruto said as Zabuza fell to the ground in pain. In just a few strikes Zabuza was down, alive, but wounded.

"Zabuza-sama!" his accomplice rushed to his masters aid.

"Don't fight him Haku, you are way out of his league." He said as Haku tended to his wounds.

Naruto was not surprised that Haku was the accomplice. It made sense as to why he disguised himself as a civilian in the woods looking for herbs, probably as a scout. He then heard laughter coming from the bridge.

"It seems Zabuza couldn't even handle a single man, you disappoint me."

"Gato… you weren't planning on paying us were you?" Zabuza growled in pain as he was lying on his back with Haku tending to his wounds.

"And you must be the scum Gato, the one extorting the village for your personal gains. I hate insects like you." Naruto said, growling at the man.

"What was that!? You think you can insult me and get away with it? Men get him!" Gato screamed as he ordered his men to kill Naruto.

Naruto shook his head as he casually walked towards the charging thugs armed with clubs, swords and spears. He took out his Marelok pistol and aimed it at the men. Firing a single round, the bullet went through multiple men in a single file; he fired again with the same results as the first one. One by one, men fell on the ground dead by the bullet as the Loki Prime got closer and closer. He got into close range and drew his Orthos Prime, dancing around the hired thugs as the blades sliced the men in half in a single swoop. The Orthos Prime began to glow red, literally causing the blades heat up. This was not from, like a foreign entity living inside him gave him power.

Kakashi was too stunned to move, his sensei's son was taking an entire army and making it look like child's play. And he had never seen a firearm like that before, the firearms he had seen lately were mostly used exclusively by the Daimyo's military.

In a few minutes Gato's men were cut down, until there was none left. Gato was on the ground wetting himself in fear, "Wait! I can give you money, women, anything you want! Just please don't kill me!"

"Pathetic, cowering yourself behind money and your hired thugs. In the name of the Lotus, I hereby sentence you to death for your crimes against this village, and its people." He drew his Marelok and pointed at the man's head. Pulling the trigger, Gato's head exploded by the gun's large calibre, ending the tyrant once and for all.

The people watched as Gato was put to death by this strange warrior, they cheered as they were now finally free from the clutches of Gato. They looted his home and the money he had, and got back the money that was taken from them.

Naruto smiled at the people, shaking the many hands who thanked him for freeing them. He did not even ask for a reward, the smiles of the people was more than enough for him. Although it was weird that bridge would be named after him, 'The Great Naruto Bridge' Tazuna says.

Kakashi on the other hand summoned a dog and placed a letter inside the canister, "Bring this to Minato-sensei, he needs to read this." The dog nodded and disappeared into the trees.

**XXXXXXXX**

Minato was currently sitting in his desk, reminiscing at a picture, it was his wife still pregnant and him with her. _'He would be twelve today now.' _

Pakkun, Kakashi's dog summon appeared through a window and gave him a letter.

_Minato Sensei,_

_The mission is complete and we will be heading back to Konoha right away. We have captured Zabuza and his accomplice and they wish to join Konoha's ranks. We also found someone…_

Minato narrowed his eyes at the last phrase as he continued reading.

_He is a warrior of incredible skill and power, easily taking an entire army of bandits and winning without a scratch…_

"What?" Minato raised his eyebrows in shock that one guy can take on an entire army and come out unscathed.

_What truly shocked me was the way he did it, he channeled energy into his weapon… red energy, I am certain it was chakra._

"Red… chakra… no it can't be." Minato gasped

_This man, I don't know how, but he is your son, Naruto._

"After all these years, he shows up, he's alive!" Minato raised his voice in relief and joy. "ANBU!"

"Yes Hokage-sama?" the masked man surprised to see the Hokage happy.

"Get my wife, I have great news!" the ANBU and disappeared in a shunshin. He waited for a few minutes until he saw Kushina walk through the door, confused as to why her husband would call him so suddenly.

"Minato… what's going on?"

"Read this." Minato handed her the letter. At first she looked bored, but as she read the letter and neared its end, her eyes widened and she fell to her knees, shaking as tears started to form around her eyes.

"I-Is it true? He's alive, they found him?" Kushina said with pleading eyes as tears started to fall.

"It is… if Kakashi confirmed it, I am certain it's true." He said as Kushina hugged him.

"He's coming home… my baby is coming home!" Kushina's voice was that of happiness as she hugged her husband tighter and tighter.

"But still… it says that he somehow grew older, to that of a man." Minato said as he returned the hug with Kushina looking at him.

"I don't care, I don't care! My baby's coming home!" Kushina said as Minato pulled her into his embrace.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Ah guests! Hello, I am Ordis, the Crimson Shroud's Cephalon."

Kakashi heard a voice coming from out of nowhere as he and his squad entered the highly advanced ship. It amazed him to no end that such technology existed. "Who was that?"

"That would be me…" a hologram came out of the ship's console, revealing a cube with a circle in the center.

"What are you?"

"I am an artificial intelligence, or AI for short, I monitor the Operator's ship while he is away, and I also pilot it for him at his command."

"Amazing…" Kakashi breathed, to create such an entity, their technology is truly incredible.

"Ordis, set a course for these coordinates, it's a place called Konoha, and it seems I was born there." Naruto ordered.

"Oh operator that is wonderful! You are one step closer to finding out your origin! Setting a course, we are taking off."

Everybody felt the ship shake a bit as they watched out the window that they were flying… they were flying. Kakashi and his genin could not believe it, a ship that can fly. They then notice a strange furred creature walk into the ship's bridge.

"Oh not you! What are you doing here you mindless beast?" Ordis synthetically growled at the Kubrow.

Takai just barked at the Cephalon as it raised its rear leg up.

Ordis then began to panic, "NO, NO, NO! Don't lubricate on my insides! NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**NA: And there you have it! Chapter 2, this was long for me, but it was fun! Ordis and Takai the Kubrow do not get along, and that will be the running gag of this story.**

**So here is Naruto's arsenal:**

**Frame: Loki Prime**

**Primary: Soma (But leaves it in his ship most of the time as he prefers his Marelok more.)**

**Secondary: Marelok/ AkZani Switches them from time to time.**

**Melee: Orthos Prime/Dragon Nikana**

**He has countless weapons crafted inside his Liset. This is also my primary loadout in-game as well. Toodles and once again, don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: You guys should really try playing Ace Combat Infinity, really fun game. Also play Warframe if you have not! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**-Story Start-**

At the gates of Konoha Kushina was pacing back and forth. She was getting impatient that she decided to drag her husband with her and wait for the return of their sun there. "Kushina, calm down, he'll be here soon."

"How can I calm down when it's been twelve years Minato? Twelve agonizing years I have been away from my baby!" Kushina argued.

Minato sighed; there was no arguing with her when she's like this. A few minutes went by when they heard something strange coming from the distance. Minato squinted his eyes and spotted a red object getting larger as it nears them. "What in the-"

The object slows down and lands right in front of the gates, civilian and shinobi alike we're curious and a bit frightened, worried what the large red flying object could be. What surprised the Hokage was Kakashi and his genin squad came out of the object. "Kakashi? What are you doing in that thing?"

"Someone offered us a lift and we took it" Kakashi gave his signature eye smile while scratching the back of his head.

Kushina then immediately grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "Where is he Kakashi? Where's my baby?"

"H-He's c-coming out of the ship right n-now!" Kakashi said as he was shook by the red head. Kushina let him go and spotted a white armored man wearing a helmet with horns that faced down. Kushina stood there for a few seconds before she slowly approached him.

"N-Naruto…?"

The man looked at the woman hesitantly. Is she his mother? Is she the one who he had wanted to meet for so long? He lifted his helmet, making a hissing sound as he revealed bright sun-kissed blonde hair with bright ocean blue eyes and whisker marks on each cheek. Kushina could not believe who she was seeing, after 12 years… he was finally back. She reached for his face, hesitating at first before cupping his left cheek, tears flowing from her eyes.

"N-Naruto… my baby…"

Naruto smiled as he placed his cheek onto her hand, "Hello… mother."

Kushina gasped and immediately embraced him in a tight grip, crying onto his chest. This was all too good to be true for her. "My baby… my baby…"

The Loki Prime just returned the embrace and placed his head onto her shoulder, smiling as a lone tear fell from his face. He spotted a blonde man approaching them and both of them looked at each other in the eye. "Are you my…?"

The blonde man nodded, "Yes, Naruto… I'm you father."

"This is… this is all too good to be true." Naruto heavily exhaled, he was trembling, he was a battle hardened Tenno who had fought in over a thousand missions, but the reuniting of his family was causing to tremble.

"It's true musuko*! It's true!" Kushina smiled as she fully cupped her son's face, tears still flowing from her eyes. They all decided to go into the Hokage tower at the center of the village. Naruto ordered Ordis to conceal the ship at the coordinates which were actually the Namikaze residence,"So tell me Naruto, how are you an adult when you are supposed to be 12 years old?"

"That is because, I grew up in a different world, or to be precise a different dimension." The blonde Tenno replied, the people around him including his parents had wide eyes of disbelief.

"A different dimension?" his parents asked. How was that possible?

"Yes, somehow at the day of my birth, a Void rift opened and sucked me in, like in a flash of light. Fortunately, I was transported into a Tenno Dojo, more specifically the Dakatai Clan Dojo. There I was found by my adoptive mother Zanaya." Naruto looked down sadly at the last part,

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Kushina was concerned, something must have happened to the woman.

"No, it's just… it's been five years since she died. She was killed during a mission." Naruto said as he looked at his mother, a sad smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry, I wanted to at least thank her for raising you." She hugged her son.

Naruto smiled, "At least, I finally got my parents back, thanks to her." The finally reunited family embraced each other. A female ANBU with purple hair entered the room.

"Lord Hokage, the civilian council has demanded your presence."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he broke the hug, "If I am correct, isn't the Hokage the highest ranking member of this village, and civilians _demand _his presence?"

"Yes he is… who are you?"

"Yugao, this is our son… Naruto." As soon as Kushina said that, the ANBU sputtered and looked at Naruto.

"Impossible… but… he… how… he's supposed to be like twelve, not twenty two!" Naruto smiled and bowed as he introduced himself.

"Hello, I am Naruto, Gold Hunter of the Tenno Dakatai Clan. And to correct you, I'm twenty."

_'He's so polite!' _Kushina and Yugao thought.

"So how do you my mother over here?" The Tenno asked the purple haired ANBU.

"I was her apprentice in swordsmanship; I remember how excited she was about you. Where were you all these years?" Yugao asked as she looked at Naruto appearance, then looked at his armor and weapons, the bladed staff especially on his back.

"If you wish to get your answers, you can simply ask my mother. I will be telling them the rest of my story later tonight." Yugao nodded at that conclusion. "Now tell me, how can civilians demand a presence of the village leader, they have no right to."

"More importantly, what do they want now?" Minato added as he crossed his arms, a bit irritated that they had the audacity to interrupt their family reunion.

"I do not know, I am simply working as a messenger right now." Yugao answered. She really did not like being a messenger for the civilian council, to her they were nothing but a bunch of rich pricks.

"Sounds like the council are simply abusing their power, I smell corruption. If this were a Tenno society, corruption is simply removed… forcefully, deaths of course were a part of that if necessary." Yugao gulped, he was more like Kushina then she realized, albeit with his father's seriousness, these Tenno interest her of course.

Minato laughed nervously at his son, "Can we please avoid bloodshed, especially at your return to Konoha? I do not like the civilian council myself but they are there for a reason."

"Very well, I will reluctantly agree to that." Naruto said as they walked out the door and into the hallway, making their way to the council chambers. Kushina giggled, he was truly more like her than he realizes.

**XXXXXXXX**

They reached the council room, as they reached the door, Minato turned to his son, "Naruto, it would be best if you wait here until I call you, the council… does not like foreigners."

"Understood, it seems that even here people are xenophobic." As he remembered how some of the Red Veil met a Tenno for the first time or how the Grineer kill all that is not Grineer.

"Kushina, why don't you wait out here with Naruto?" Minato suggested to his wife, she had no objections, it would mean that she would be able to spend more time with her son.

As Minato entered the council room, he looked at the Civilian Council who seem angry for no apparent reason, while the Shinobi Council seemed irritated at them. He took seat at center of the council and sat down, "So, what did you people want with me?"

"I would not be rude if I were Lord Hokage." One of the civilian council members said in a snobbish tone thinking he was better than the Hokage… bloody idiot.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked, I am Hokage, not you. You do not demand for my presence, my word is law, have you forgotten that, _civilian_?" he said, surprising the council that he was angry at them. "I will say it again, what did you guys want?"

"We got the report that Sasuke Uchiha was on, and we got some interesting details." One of them said that got some of the civilians grinning.

"We heard that a man managed to kill hundreds of bandits without the use of chakra. In fact, he had a weapon that didn't even require having him move so much before getting close to them and killing them all." One of the civilians said, confusing Minato. What did he mean by a weapon? "We also you heard that you brought this man to our village?"

"So what? He helped us, we should be thanking him." Tsume Inuzuke, clan matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan said as the other shinobi clan heads agreed to what she said.

"What we should do is imprison him and take his weapons for ourselves!" one of the fat civilians said as he turned up his killing intent.

"You… would put a potential ally… in prison? Are you stupid?" Minato yelled out, surprising everyone as he got angrier.

"Lord Hokage, his weapons could benefit our village! Besides he is just one man, it's not like he will be missed if he would suddenly disappear." The same man said, causing Minato to jump from his desk and grab him by the throat.

"You know I should kill you right now for saying that. But I will let someone else decide. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, come!" Minato said as he grinned.

They all turned to the door as it opened. They were all shocked at the man before them, he was a mirror image of Minato, with his same spiky blonde hair, blue eyes. The armor he was wearing as he placed his horned helmet to his side surprised them greatly. What really stuck out the most was his whisker marks.

"I-Impossible!" One of the civilians screamed as they saw Naruto enter the room.

"Father? What is happening with these people?" Naruto said as he had his Marelok in his hand while his helmet being held by the other.

"Lord Hokage, how can this man be your son? He is only twelve!" Hiashi Hyuga said in disbelief, even though it was hard to ignore the resemblance.

"Actually he is my son, though he is a little older than he should be." Minato confirmed, confusing the others.

"Lord Hokage, if this is the man Team 7 mentioned, we should take his weapons now." Another civilian declared.

A Tenno would never stand for that; to take a Tenno's weapon was a great dishonor and insult. "I am sorry, would you mind repeating that again?"

"We should be able to take your weapons with you without a problem… you look weak." The civilian said, but then the Loki Prime grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the other side of the room, knocking him out.

"Would anyone else like to try?" Naruto asked the civilians, at which they all shook their heads no. "Very well…" he turned to his parents, "Mother … I will go and familiarize myself with the village, these _civilians_ have upset me deeply."

Kushina nodded as he watched him go out the door. "Would anyone else like to ask some questions?" Minato asked them, none of them of course raised their hands as they were too worried they might anger them even more.

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto was walking around Konoha when he felt his stomach growl, "Hmm, that's right I haven't eaten since my last mission, all of this happening so suddenly has made me hungry."

He walked around a bit more, hoping to find a place to eat when spotted a stand by the corner, Ichiraku's Ramen was what it said on the sign. The Loki Prime approached the ramen stand and sat down when he noticed a young woman about two years younger than him turn around. They looked at each other in eye for a few seconds before she finally spoke, "Hi, I'm Ayame."

"Naruto… my name's Naruto."

"W-Would you like something to eat?" she asked him, as her cheeks were getting redder and redder, still mesmerized by how handsome this man was.

"Yes, um… I would like your special."

"R-Right. O-One S-Special Ramen coming right up!"

* * *

**NA: Oh my, a fated encounter! Oh this is going to be nice! Don't forget to review!**

***Musuko - Son**


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: My Kubrow hatched! Yay! I think I am going to name him… Yuzuki! Well I think that should be enough. On with the story!**

* * *

**-Story Start-**

Naruto was loving the ramen he got, scratch that… he loved the ramen! He ate it with a happy face, causing the young waitress and the cook to smile at him; they just got another loyal customer. Ayame couldn't help but just look at the handsome young man while he ate. She was smitten there was no doubt about it. His lovely sun-kissed blonde hair that glows when the sun touches it, his beautiful bright ocean blue eyes, his smile… HIS SMILE, it was contagious.

The Loki Prime finished his meal and smiled at the waitress, she smiled back with a tinge of pink on her cheeks. She was disappointed that he already finished his meal; she wanted him to stay a bit longer. "I'll be sure to come back, this is probably the best food I have ever tasted in… ever." The Tenno said, smiling at the ramen waitress. He got up and made his way to the Namikaze estates where his parents told him he would be staying. When he was out of sight, Ayame jumped up and began squealing.

"He said he's coming back! Kyaaaaaaa!"

**XXXXXXXX**

Walking past the few large houses and mansions in the district that housed the clans of Konoha, Naruto stopped at the end of it and was impressed; this is the place he would have grown up had he not been taken by the Void rift. Naruto spotted his parents waving at him at the door, he waved back and walked into the property.

"So this is it huh?" Naruto asked.

Kushina nodded, "That's right, this is it, this is your home." She smiled; her son was finally home after twelve years. "So… mind telling me what exactly that big red thing at the back is?"

The Tenno laughed, "That would be my ship, I use to travel around different worlds when I'm on missions."

"Worlds? You can travel to different worlds with that?" Minato asked with disbelief evident in his voice.

"You have to understand father, the technology in the dimension I grew up in is far more advanced than this world, and my ship is simply one of the smaller ones, meant for covert and stealth operations. If you like I can have my ship's Cephalon explain it to you all."

Both parents nodded dumbly, there were so many questions they would like to ask, but for now, enjoying the company of their son was more than enough. The followed their son into the ship, they gasped at how technologically advanced the ship was, it had quarters, a small kitchen, a small training room, arsenal and foundry room along with the incubator, and then there was the ship's bridge. The ship itself was larger than a normal Liset since Naruto developed the ship himself, it took him of course two and a half years to develop before it was even ship worthy.

"Takai how are you buddy, you didn't cause any trouble did you?" Naruto knelt down and rubbed the Kubrow pup's belly as it barked.

Kushina looked at the strange dog looking creature and asked, "Naruto what is that? It looks like a dog but…"

"This is a Kubrow, native to planet Earth in the dimension I grew up in, this particular breed is a Sahasa Kubrow. He's still a puppy of course, but once he matures, he is gonna be big." Naruto said with a smile as he continued to play with his puppy.

"Ah operator welcome back!" Kushina 'eeped' and jumped back, surprised by the random voice that appeared inside the ship. "And who are these new guests?"

"Ordis, meet my parents…"

"Ah hello! I am Ordis, the Crimson Shroud's Cephalon, or simply put an Artificial Intelligence designed to care for the ship when the operator is away."

"Hello… I'm Minato Namikaze and this is my wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze." Minato introduced himself and his wife, still taken aback by the strange voice in the ship.

Ordis chuckled, "No need to be alarmed, you can pretty much say that I am the ship itself, I can operate it without the operator inside, it is required that every Tenno ship have a Cephalon installed so they can undertake their missions."

"About that, what exactly are the Tenno?" Minato asked the Ordis.

"The Tenno Order, or simply the Tenno. They are the wardens of the galaxy to put it shortly, they peacekeepers, warriors, guardians, they are judge, jury and executioner. Although right now we are too busy fighting our enemies who wish to wipe us out and exploit our technology."

Kushina and Minato nod, taking all this information in as Ordis continues,

"If I compare to your villages shinobi and the information Mr. Hatake gave me, the Tenno or your son in this case, is far more skilled than your village's Jonins and ANBU. The missions they take you see are equivalent to S-class missions due to how extremely dangerous they are."

Kushina's mouth was open, surprised at the skills a Tenno have, in this case, surprised and proud at how skilled her son is.

"Your son has been granted the Gold Hunter rank, which is equivalent to your Jonin rank, after that you have your Clan Grandmasters. The clans of a Tenno differ completely to your village clans; they are more of a sub-faction of Tenno that specialize in different tasks of the Tenno Order. Dakatai Clan, in which your son grew up in, specialize in frontline assaults and covert operations like assassination, infiltration and sabotage."

"So does this mean Naruto is a high ranking Tenno?" Minato asked.

"Oh yes! He is the youngest Tenno to ever achieve Prime status, the most respected of Tenno. Not only that he had achieved Gold Hunter rank in such a short time, exceeding the expectations of his superiors and our leader the Lotus. Many of our Initiates look up to him, it will only be a matter of time until he is given an initiate for him to apprentice." Ordis said with great delight for his operator

Pride swelled inside the parents, Kushina was a bit saddened though, she was sad that she no longer might not be able to teach her son how to wield a katana.

Naruto turned to his mother and smiled when he noticed her expression, "Mother I know what you are thinking; there is always more for me to learn, I am actually still learning how to wield a nikana, or in your case… a katana."

Kushina squealed and hugged her son; she will be able to teach him something after all.

Ordis made a sigh, "Ah yes the nikana, one of the most difficult weapons to master, it has a simple yet elegant design, its stances are easy to learn, but hard to master. Among the Tenno, it is believed that once you master the nikana, you have achieved perfection."

Naruto then turned to the AI, "Ordis, do we have the necessary materials to construct a second foundry? I wish to place it in my new quarters in the house."

"Yes we do operator, I will have the materials ready for construction at once."

Naruto nodded and turned to his parents, "Thank you Ordis, now then, I believe we should retire, it is getting late after all."

Naruto followed them back to the house, they showed him what was supposed to be his room, it had a crib, some stuffed toys and a music box. He did not know what to say about the room, he was stiff as a board. Kushina reassured him that she will have the room fixed with a few days for him to use, so for now he can take one of the guest rooms.

He lay down on a bed in one of the guest rooms, his Warframe on a table. He was just wearing simple clothes, a white shirt and red shorts. He thought about the events that transpired today, how he finally got to reunite with his parents, the seemingly corrupt civilian council, and meeting her… Ayame. It took him a few more minutes until he finally let sleep take him.

**XXXXXXXX**

The next day Kushina was preparing breakfast when she took a peak outside the window, what she saw was not she had expected, she spotted her son out in the garden… meditating. Pride filled up inside her, her son was disciplined in the ways of a warrior. Minato walked into the kitchen and peaked out at the same window his wife was looking through, seeing his own son meditate was not he had expected. He was astounded at to how disciplined a Tenno can be.

Naruto began to stand up with his Orthos Prime in his hands, his energy along with his weapon began to glow from light blue to red. Positioning himself into a stance, he began to move himself along the wind. Thrusting and slashing the little leaves that pass him, his Orthos Prime began trailing with red energy as it moved.

Kushina and Minato widened their eyes at the display of martial technique with the weapon, but what worried them was the red energy. "Is he… channeling the Kyuubi's chakra?" Kushina asked with worry.

"I think he is, there is no doubt about it, that red energy is the Kyuubi's chakra. But seeing him now, it's like he's in sync with it, he's not fighting it but letting it flow through him naturally." Minato asked with awe, "I have never seen a Jinchuruki like this before."

Naruto finished his training and saw his parents looking at him from a window, he waved at them as the red energy began to turn back to blue. He walked back inside and greeted them, "Morning, something bothering you?"

"Uhm… it's the red energy…" Kushina was about to say it until Naruto interrupted her by raising his hand.

"I know what you are about to say, yes it is the Kyuubi's chakra, but during my time in the void something happened… the Void somehow made him leave my body. Freeing him but leaving his chakra inside me, the fox was more than happy to leave his chakra in me as he can just simply regain it over time in his realm. He told me how a masked man placed him in a genjutsu that caused him to go on a rampage. Is it true?"

Minato nodded, "Yes, the masked man claimed himself to be Madara Uchiha; he wanted to use the Kyuubi who was originally sealed inside your mother and destroy the village."

"That means he is still out there, the Lotus will not stand for such abuse of power for personal gains. I have no doubt that she will send in more cells to handle situations, we are guardians. But for now, I am hungry…" Naruto said as he smiled at his parents, in which they smiled back.

For the first time they sat down together as a family eating breakfast, Naruto took a bite of the rice as he began to speak again, "So I hear you have these Chunin Exams that test the skills of the genin to see whether or not they are deserving of the promotion?"

Minato nodded, "That's right, it won't be for another seven months of course, that gives the Jonin senseis enough time to train their genin and ready them. So… have you thought about it? Joining the ranks of Konoha as a shinobi?"

Naruto sighed at that question "You must understand you may be my parents but my loyalties lie with the Tenno. But… there can be exceptions to that. I cannot take on students as I can only train Tenno. So I have come to a compromise, I will join Konoha as a Shinobi, but only as a black ops type soldier. It is where I specialize in to begin with, and I only answer to you, not the council, is that reasonable enough?"

Minato smiled and nods, "Yes, I can have you as a special type and not in ANBU since you already wear that strange helmet of yours. I understand that the way you do missions is far different compared to ours. And we already have many enemies to begin with because of me."

"I will speak with the Lotus later and see what she has to say." Naruto then continued eating, talking with his parents about the missions he has done.

**XXXXXXXX**

The Lotus actually approved, saying it would help improve relations with the village. What surprised him the most was that he was appointed the warden of that world and was tasked with its security. As for an apprentice, she notified him that it will still take some time as he was just appointed the rank of Gold Hunter. Needless to say it went well. He was given the rank of Jonin by his father but was not wearing the leaf's symbol as to maintain his secrecy in missions. The civilian council was upset when Naruto declared that he swore loyalty to his father and not the village. Danzo as always was seething that he was denied a weapon once more.

A month had passed since he arrived and he began to visit the Ayame more and more. They enjoyed each other's company; Kushina noticed this as well and was happy that her son might have found someone he might spend the rest of his life with, she was a bit hesitant at first as she just got her son back, but realized at how the girl made Naruto smile and laugh.

"So you actually grew up in a different dimension? After seeing your stuff and that ship of yours, I find that believable now." Ayame said as she walked with Naruto.

Naruto chuckled, "I know it sounded crazy at first but considering the difference in technology, that is the only real explanation."

"So how are you liking Konoha so far?" Ayame asked as they continued walking.

"I am liking it quiet well, although I can practically sense the corruption within the civilian council, especially that Danzo figure, he is no doubt the most corrupt of them all."

Ayame nodded as they stopped at a small house, "Well this is it, thanks for taking me out, I had a great time."

The Loki Prime nodded and smiled, "My pleasure Ayame, I hope we can do it again sometime."

What happened next caught the Tenno off guard, Ayame gave him a kiss not on the cheeks, but right on the lips. Naruto froze as Ayame was blushing up a storm and went inside her house. She squealed and jumped up in joy like a little school girl at the bold move she made on him. Her face was getting even redder and redder as she ran up to her room, still squealing. "KYAAAAA!"

Naruto on the other hand just stood there, it took him about five minutes before he could register what just happened and he began to walk back home. By the time he reached back to his home, his face began to redden, so red it could be compared to the color of his mother's hair. He could only mutter one word…

"Huh?"

* * *

**NA: Ehehehe. Just so you know they are not officially a couple yet**, **it's just Ayame going all giddy school girl on him, hence the squealing and jumping.**

**So yes next chapter would be the beginning of the Chunin exam arc and the possible arrival of more Tenno, this chapter was just Naruto familiarizing himself with Konoha and the relaying of more history and information about the Tenno.**

**So as for the Kyuubi, I am still debating if he should make an appearance or not since he is no longer a factor into the story, probably just a cameo or whatnot.**

**Don't forget to review and I will see you guys next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NA: I am wondering later in the future, if you guys want Ayame to turn into a Tenno after an incident or an accident. If so… what Warframe do you want her to be? We have quite the selection especially the new one: The Mirage. Just put it down in the review box and let me know which Warframe you guys want for her if it does happen.**

* * *

**-Story Start-**

Ayame was lying down on her bed after that fateful event, touching her lips with a red face as she plays back the kiss over and over again in her head. "Naruto…" she mutters his name, "Naruto…"

She cannot seem to get him out of her head. Could he be the one? "Naruto…" she mutters that name again. Fishcake, or maelstrom, either way, that name will forever be embedded into her mind.

**XXXXXXXX**

A week had gone by after that fateful kiss Ayame had given our favorite Loki Prime. Right now he was meditating in his parents' garden once again. But the kiss she had given him was still fresh in his mind, yes they were dating but he didn't know what to truly make of their relationship right now. He shook his head and resumed his meditation.

An hour later he got up and went back inside his house and sat down with his parents for breakfast, until his mother asked a question with a teasing grin, "So musuko, I heard that a certain ramen waitress gave you a kiss on your first date last week." That… actually wasn't a question.

Naruto sighed, "Must you tease me so?"

"Oh come on lighten up Naruto, it's nice that you found someone!" Kushina pouted, her son can be too serious sometimes.

"Kushi-chan, I don't think he is used to being teased, so ease up on him okay?" Minato said with a chuckle, Tenno really are different when it comes to emotions.

"Hmph…" Kushina pouted as she began eating.

Naruto sent his father a grateful look and began to eat his breakfast as well. "What are these Chunin Exams like?" he suddenly asked.

Minato thought for a second before speaking, "Well… they differ depending on the village it's being held in, but as for ours, it comes in three stages, the written, the survival test and then lastly the duels."

"So I am guessing it all depends on your performance in all the three stages of the exam if you get to be Chunin or not?" Naruto said as he continued eating.

"That's right." Minato smiled, he didn't expect for his son to catch on so quickly.

Naruto nodded, "I see… if you do not mind after breakfast, I wish to observe the other teams as they train if that is alright with you." Minato shook his head.

"Not at all, I actually want you to get to know the other shinobi as well as the Jonins."

"Thank you."

**XXXXXXXX**

After breakfast Naruto made his way out, he already knew Team Seven, so this time he is going to meet the others teams as well as their senseis. Training ground 9, used by Team Nine or in other words… "Yosh! Very good Team Nine! You all are very youthful today!"

"Hai sensei! If I am not extra youthful today, I will run a thousand laps around the village!"

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei.

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

_'What in the Void is this sorcery?' _Naruto thought as he watches the man and his clone embrace, engulfing the area in a sunset and waves illusion. _'No they are definitely not Grineer.'_

"Ah hello there! You must be the Yondaime's son hmm?" the older man greets him in a weird pose with his thumbs up and a grin that seems to shine under the sun.

The Tenno nods, "Yes… I am just introducing myself with the other teams as to familiarize myself with the village and its people. A pleasure to meet you, I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, a newly appointed Jonin."

"Yosh a fellow Jonin! And you are quite a youthful one as well! These are my genin, Tenten, Rock Lee and Neji."

"Uhm... thank you? And nice to meet you all." Naruto could not quite make of his extreme forwardness, it was unexpected.

"Uwaaaah! That is such a cool armor, and those weapons! Where did you get them?" the girl in the team with her brown hair tied into buns suddenly approached him with stars in her eyes.

"I made them myself."

"REALLY!? How did you make them? What method did you use? What kind of fighting style do you use? I'm Tenten by the way!" the girl was literally drooling as she stared at the Orthos Prime and his Marelok.

Naruto chuckled at the girl. "Easy there young one, I am willing to show you at a later time, but I must go, I still have to meet the other teams, if you will excuse me." He bowed and disappeared into the trees.

He then made his way to training ground 8 where Team 8 holds their training exercises and drills. As he knelt on a tree branch, he spots an older woman in her late 20s; she had black hair and crimson red eyes. With her were three genin, one was a boy with a thick jacket covering the lower half of his face. Another was a lavender-haired girl with pale white eyes like Neji's wearing a large jacket as well, and the other was a scruffy looking boy with a dog sitting on his head. The woman then turns towards his direction.

"Who's there?"

Naruto dropped down from the tree and introduced himself, "Apologies if I interrupted your training, I only wished to introduce myself to the other Jonins and their cells. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, a Jonin like you." The woman raised her eyebrows in surprise, ever since the Yondaime introduced him over a month ago and appointed him a Jonin in Konoha's Shinobi Corps, he became the talk of the town, not to mention so many fangirls fawning over him.

"Ah you're the Yondaime's son! The one who turned to be older than he should be correct."

Naruto chuckles and nods, "Yes that is me, it seems I have become popular as of late."

"Well there as those fangirls fawning over you lately. Oh how rude of me… I am Kurenai Yuhi, and these are my genins Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka."

The Loki Prime bowed in greeting at the four, "A pleasure to meet you all. They are all clan heirs are they not? Their surnames are those of the clans."

"Very observant of you, yes they are all clan heirs. You have been doing your homework haven't you?" Kurenai smiled, this man was very observant.

"Yes I have, I may not look like it, but I am a knowledge seeker." Naruto declared.

"Well, there are very few men who love to seek knowledge these days, beside your father of course. Unfortunately if you will excuse us, I have to resume training my genin." Kurenai bowed and went back to training.

"Of course…" with that Naruto bowed in return and disappeared into the trees.

**XXXXXXXX**

At the Hokage tower, Minato was busy with work as he notices someone coming in through the door. "Ah Naruto… have you met the other teams already?"

Naruto nodded, "Indeed I have, that Gai person is very… eccentric to say the least."

"Ah you met him have you? Yeah, he is… like that a lot." Minato chuckles nervously. "So any word on when your apprentice would be arriving."

"Not yet." Naruto shakes his head and smiles, "Probably within the few months, but right now getting to know my parents are my main priority."

"That's good to hear…"

"Mom hasn't been feeling well as of late, do you know why?" Naruto asked his father, at which Minato shook his head.

"No, if I knew I would tell you, she has been throwing up quite often lately. She also has been getting moody lately. Right now she is at the hospital for a checkup."

"I see, well then I must be going, I promised Ayame I would take her out today." Naruto said with a nod and made his way out.

The older blonde smiles at his son as he watches him leave, right now he has paperwork to do. A few minutes later he was then interrupted by the door opening, his wife coming in with a huge grin on her face.

"Kushina, what's-"

"I'M TWO MONTHS PREGNANT!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ayame was at the ramen stand holding a basket as she waits for her date to pick her up, she prepared quite a feast for their picnic. She was wearing a beautiful white summer dress with black sandals, her hair tied back to a pony tail. Many women were giving her looks of envy, she was actually quite beautiful. She spotted Naruto and gave him a wave. He smiled and waved back as he approached her.

Ayame then unconsciously gave him a kiss, making both of them go red. Naruto cleared his throat, "Hi."

"Hi…" Ayame said back as her blush dies down. "Sorry about that I didn't know what I was-"

"Don't be, I actually liked it." Naruto said as he shook his head.

"Oh."

"Well then milady, shall we?" he held out his hand, at which she smiles and takes it, nodding in return.

"Yes, we shall."

**XXXXXXXX**

The spot Naruto picked couldn't have been any better; it was at the very top of the Hokage monument, overlooking the entire the village as well as the Land of Fire. They lay their blanket on the grass as Ayame sets the basket down. They had feelings for each other that much is sure, but it was a new experience for them both as neither of them have never been in a relationship before.

"This is quite a feast you prepared." Naruto said as he looked at the food, it wasn't anything special, sandwiches, fried noodles, and of course sushi. "Most of the time I only see you cook ramen."

Ayame stuck out her tongue playfully, "I can cook other things you know."

They enjoyed each other's company as they ate, talking about what they had been doing this past week or about the upcoming Chunin Exams. It was just casual talking but they can't seem to stop as they looked at each other in the eye. "I really… enjoy being with you, Ayame." He says as a bit of pink appears on his cheeks.

"Me too." Ayame says in reply, playing with her hair as her cheeks flush. She looks at him in the eye, slowly leaning towards him, muttering his name, "Naruto…"

He slowly closes his eyes as she leans towards him, "Ayame…" breathing her name as their lips lock, her arms slowly surrounding his neck as they kiss under the cover of the trees. They lay down on the blanket with Ayame being on top of him, not letting each other go as their grip on each other tighten, Ayame moaning as she continues kissing the Loki Prime.

"Naruto…" she moans his name through the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you." He says in reply as their kiss intensifies. Their hormones playing with each other as she slips her tongue into his mouth, Naruto letting her explore more of him as his tongue dances with hers. "Ayame…"

They break the kiss as the need for air takes over, breathing hard as they gaze into each other's eyes. He cups her left cheek as his thumb caresses it, smiling lovingly at her. But then a noise through the trees interrupts them, it was a sound of metal clanging. "What was that?" Ayame asks.

"I don't know, but I better check it out. You stay-"

"I'm coming with you." He could not argue with her as he sees the determination in her eyes.

"Fine… but stick close to me."

They followed where the noise came from, slipping through the trees and into a cave. As they reach their destination Naruto could not help but look with widened eyes, he could believe what he was seeing inside this cave, it was a door… but not just any door. "No way."

"Naruto what's wrong? What is this?"

"This… this is an entrance…"

"An entrance to what?"

"An Orokin Tower…"

* * *

**NA: Shazam! Cliffhanger! And a bit of intimate scene as well, I hope I did well with it. Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NA: Gwaaaaah! I want to rule the world! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**-Story Start-**

The Namikaze family were in their home along with Ayame with them, they were discussing what the new couple found on their date.

"So this… Orokin Tower is buried under the Hokage Monument?" Minato asked, wanting to confirm his son's findings.

Naruto nodded, "Yes that's right, although there is no key to open it, I have no doubt in my mind that it is an entrance to an Orokin Tower."

"Will it pose any threat to the village?" Minato asked his son.

"No not that I know of, the tower seems to be deactivated hence why there is no key present to open it. Do you have any objects that have this kind of shape?" Naruto handed a drawing of a Void key.

"Minato that's…" Kushina widened her eyes when she saw the drawing.

Minato nodded, "Yes, that's one of the artifacts that was found when Konoha was founded almost a hundred years ago."

"So you do have one, I would like to investigate the tower myself. I have done this kind of thing before so there shouldn't be any problems." Naruto said as he looked at his parents and girlfriend with a worried look.

"I want to find out for myself too Naruto, I am coming with you." Minato said sternly.

"Don't think you are getting rid of me that easily Naruto-kun. I am coming with you too." Ayame told him as well.

Naruto looked at them both, _'I really hope nothing happens.' _He sighed, "Very well, but both of you better stick close, especially you Ayame, I don't want anything happening to you."

Ayame smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**XXXXXXXX**

They were at the cave where they found the door; Minato handed over the key to Naruto. The Loki Prime held out the key as it glowed a bright gold towards the door. The door then opened, revealing a bright white and golden hall. "As I suspected, no one has been in here yet." Naruto confirmed.

"Wow… this… is amazing." Minato breathed in awe at the architecture, it was elegant and beautiful, like the place was built to perfection.

A small object floated towards them, Naruto gripped his Marelok tightly as the object floated closer to them, "Ah welcome, it has been too long since we have had any guests."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the floating object.

"I am Caretaker, the keeper of this tower. And you are a Tenno, it has been millennia since a Tenno has walked the halls of this tower." The object looked towards the other two, "And descendants of the Orokin are here as well, magnificent."

Naruto's eyes widened, "What, are you saying that the people who live in this world are descendants of the Orokin?"

"Yes Tenno, they all are. This world was created by the Orokin Empire as a refuge for their people in case a great tragedy occurred…"

"The Great Collapse." Naruto breathed.

Caretaker did a nodding gesture, "Yes, so in order to preserve the Empire and its people, they evacuated most of the Orokin to this world so that they could rebuild. This Tower is one of many that kept the history of the Empire before the collapse. You will find many records of our history. And…" Caretaker approached Ayame, "you… you are a dormant Tenno."

"W-What?" Ayame stammered.

"Caretaker what are you talking about?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"She is a dormant Tenno, many of the Tenno came to this world to safeguard the people, many of them also started families over the years. It is the reason why the people here are able to use powers, unfortunately there are only a few I can confirm that have a potential to become Tenno, because their blood had become so diluted when they procreated with the people, this young woman is one of the few that thankfully have that potential."

"I can become like Naruto-kun?" Ayame gasped.

"Well not exactly like him young one, but a Tenno nonetheless. Should you choose to, I can awaken your dormant Tenno powers, but you will have to create the Warframe yourself."

"I can provide the Warframe should she choose, I have more than enough materials for the forge to create what she needs." Naruto reassured, "Of course if you choose Ayame, to become a Tenno is no cake walk."

"I-I don't know, this is a bit overwhelming." Ayame took a breath.

Naruto rubbed her back as he turned to the Caretaker, "Take your time, what of the Sentinels that guard this place Caretaker?"

"All have been deactivated since there was no need for them, but should you command, I can reactivate them." Caretaker informed the Loki Prime.

Naruto shook his head, "Not right now, but we will need them later, I will inform you should the need arise."

Caretaker nodded, "Yes Tenno."

Naruto then turned to his father, "For now we keep this place a secret from the civilian council, there is no telling what might happen should they hear of it. Many of them are corrupt and will want to use this place for their own selfish reasons."

"I agree, we will keep this a secret for now." Minato nodded in agreement.

**XXXXXXXX**

They all went back to the Namikaze estate for dinner, Naruto offered Ayame to stay the night as she will need help deciding whether or not she wanted to become a Tenno or not. This was no easy decision for her to make. "Just take your time Ayame, no need to rush it." Naruto placed an arm around her as they sat on the couch with his parents.

"I know…" Ayame sighed, "It's just, shocking that I'm a dormant Tenno."

Naruto nodded as he kissed her scalp, "Me too, but it does not change who you are Ayame."

"It doesn't, thank you…"

"For what?"

"For being you."

Naruto chuckled as Ayame placed her head on his shoulder, falling asleep. "I'll go andtake her to her room, we're all tired." He told his parents as he carried his girlfriend bridal style and took her to one of the guest rooms.

"He's so much like you Minato." Kushina told her husband as they watched him carry Ayame.

Minato kissed his wife's scalp, "He's also a lot like you too you know?"

"He has the best of both of us."

**XXXXXXXX**

Day had come the next day and Naruto was doing his daily morning meditation out in the garden. Ayame rubbed her eyes as she came out of the guest room and into the kitchen, "Ah Ayame, good morning."

"Good morning…" she yawned as she rubbed her eyes. "Where's Naruto?"

The read head just smiled as she pointed out at the window, "He's out in the garden meditating, he will be with us shortly."

"Does he do this every morning?"

Kushina nodded, "He does, it seems to be a Tenno thing, he told me that it clears his mind to get him through the day without stress. As for me, to get me to stay still like that is impossible." She chuckled rubbing the back of her head.

Ayame giggled as she looked outside where her boyfriend was sitting, he looked so peaceful. _'If I become a Tenno, that would mean I can really be with him right? Wait… I am already with him, but… I am just normal like this, and he is amazing.'_

"I know what you're thinking Ayame." Kushina said, causing the girl to turn to her, "You're probably thinking how can a girl like me be with someone so amazing like him… right?"

Ayame was about to say something but got interrupted, "Naruto loves you for you Ayame, no matter what decision you will make, he will still love you."

The ramen waitress looked down and then looked back up smiling, "Thank you Kushina-san, I guess I just needed that."

"No problem! Now be sure when the time comes, you give me grandbabies!" Kushina grinned, causing the brunette to blush up a storm, her face was so red it was comparable to Kushina's red hair.

"Mother are you teasing her?" Naruto walked in.

"N-N-N-N-Naruto!" Ayame stuttered with her face reddening even more, surprised that her boyfriend walked in, and probably heard what his mother said.

"Oh come on, you know I want grandchildren!"

Naruto sighed at her mother's antics, "So… where's dad?"

"He went out early, you know him, being Hokage and all." Kushina said as she smiled, "And I have great news! You're going to be an older brother in seven months!"

Ayame clamped her mouth shut in surprise, Naruto's eyebrows were raised, "I'm going to be an older brother?"

"You don't sound surprised." Kushina said pouting.

"I am surprised." He didn't look like it but he is surprised… damn Tennos and their straight faces.

"I completely forgot, you're a Tenno." Kushina said with a sigh.

"What is that supposed to mean mom?"

Kushina laughed nervously, "Nothing, nothing… now let's eat before the food gets cold."

"Naruto…" Ayame called out as they sat down on their chairs.

"Hmm?" the Loki Prime turned to his girlfriend.

"I want to become a Tenno."

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked her, to become a Tenno is no easy thing.

"I am, I want to learn how to fight, I want to protect those I love, I do not want to be some defenseless little girl who has to rely on others most of the time." Ayame said with determination in her eyes.

Naruto looked straight at her in the eye, the fire in them, the determination, and the passion. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "Then I will support you all the way, and I think I just got my apprentice, I will inform the Lotus of this as well. Steel yourself Ayame, this path you are taking is not an easy one."

Ayame nodded, "Hai!"

* * *

**NA: And there you have it! Ayame a dormant Tenno decides to awaken her powers! What Warframe will she be? Oh I cannot wait! Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NA: And here we are once more in the wonderful world of Warframe! ENJOY I COMMAND YOU!**

* * *

**-Story Start-**

Ayame's apprenticeship had been approved; the Lotus was more than please that another Tenno would be joining them. For the next seven months, Ayame had gone through her training with Naruto as a silver initiate. In the seven months she had progressed quite well like any other Tenno initiate. Her Mirage Warframe complimented her quite well, a Loki Prime and a Mirage always made a great team, as deception and toying with their foes was their specialty.

In the seven months as well Kushina had given birth to twins, Hikari and Hitomi Uzumaki-Namikaze, identical twins with their red hair and blue eyes. Naruto was happy that he got to have siblings; he could not wait to teach them the ways of the sword.

We now find the couple in the Namikaze garden practicing their stances with a blade. Ayame was with her Orthos practicing. "Don't be stiff with the weapon, let yourself flow like a leaf through the air."

"Hai!" she replied as danced with the bladed staff.

"Good. That's enough for today love, good work." Naruto said, helping her up as she fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"So…" she panted, "How did I do?"

"Not bad," her boyfriend and mentor replied, "you still need work, but you only just begun a few months ago, mastering the art of gun and blade is a long process for all Tenno when they start. It took me 5 years from the age of ten when I started my training, you are starting late so I do not know how long it will take, but I know you will get it."

Ayame smiled and gave him a kiss, "You always seem to know how to encourage me don't you?"

"I guess you can say it is one of my many talents, so do you want to come with me and watch the exam later?" Naruto offered, "I believe they will be heading to the Forest of Death later."

"I would love to; right now I just want to rest."

The Loki Prime, "Of course, get some rest and we can go in a few hours."

**XXXXXXXX**

Kushina was in the living room with two cribs beside the couch, it had been a week since she had given birth, and thanks to her Uzumaki blood, she recovered much faster than normal. Right she was reading a story book to the twins.

Naruto and Ayame walked in and smiled as they watched her read the story book. "Seems like they love the story." Naruto said.

"They do." Kushina smiled, "The little Kubrow, they really like this one for some reason."

"Maybe it's because it's about a baby Kubrow in a magnificent journey of discovery? From exploring a jungle of Earth to stowing away in different starships. It was one of my favorites when I was just a youngling." Naruto smiled, earning a nudge on the rib by Ayame.

"Why can't you just say kid instead of youngling?"

"Youngling sounds more proper." Naruto answered.

"Nevermind…" Ayame pouted while Kushina giggled.

"Don't even bother trying to change his vocabulary Ayame, you'll just have to get used to it."

"There is nothing wrong with my vocabulary mother." Naruto deadpanned.

"I did not say that Naruto." Kushina chuckled, "Now if you two will excuse me, I still have a story to finish reading."

The couple nodded and walked back to Naruto's room. They did not bother taking of their Warframes as it was meant to be extremely comfortable to wear, and the filtration systems on it is designed so that when one perspires, the sweat is purified and can actually be turned into drinking water if needed.

"I'm tired, what time is the second phase of the exam?" Ayame asked.

"Around 5pm, we have a few hours so go ahead and rest, I'll be here." Naruto said as he stroked her hair.

"Right…" with that she fell asleep on the bed.

"Wonder what dad is doing right now?" the Loki Prime said to himself.

**XXXXXXXX**

Minato was observing the examinees, with him were his ANBU guard making sure their Hokage was safe and secure. He looked down at the genin who were writing down answers on the written exam. Team 7 was what he was worried about, ever since the massacre Sasuke had been bitter and power hungry, he was surprised that he hasn't demanded anything from his son yet. Even with Mikoto still alive, he refused to listen to her. The civilian council had been kissing his ass ever since, making sure he stayed loyal to Konoha.

Mikoto just did not know what to do anymore, her son had become so hungry and lustful for power that nothing else mattered to him, not even his own mother. It was a sad sight for Kushina's best friend, the relationship between the two Uchihas had pretty much diminished. It was only a matter of time until he does something stupid. The only question remains: Will they have to put him to death when the time comes?

**XXXXXXXX**

Ayame woke up to see her boyfriend maintaining his Marelok. He was cleaning the barrel and placing bullets into the cartridges. "You really like that gun don't you?"

Naruto turned to see his girlfriend stirring and opening her eyes, "I do, it may be a Grineer designed weapon, but the gun is so reliable and such a heavy hitter, I can't seem to replace it for anything else."

"Boys and their toys…" Ayame chuckled to a pouting Naruto, "Don't worry, I seem to enjoy using the AkZani you helped me make. So what time do we leave for those exams?"

"Anytime, the second phase starts in half an hour, we have a lot of time till then, after that is the third phase unless there are preliminaries. Right now we can just watch the genins and see how well they do on survival."

Ayame nodded and got up, she stretched and yawned while walking to the bathroom to freshen up her face. "Well let's go, I've always wanted to watch the Chunin exams but never got the chance to."

"Well now is your chance." Naruto offered her a hand, "Shall we, milady?"

"We shall." Ayame took the hand with a smile.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Alright kiddos! Welcome to training ground forty-four, AKA the Forest of Death!" a purple haired woman wearing fishnet and a trench coat, her name was Anko Mitarashi, a Jonin of Konoha . The way she said it though brought shivers down the genins. "For the next five days you will be in this area surviving and trying to take these scrolls from other genin teams. How you do it is all up to you."

"What about food?" a chubby looking Konoha genin called out.

"There are plants in the forest for you to gather food." Anko replied, she then showed them to a couple of stack of papers. "Now then, I need you all to sign these waivers. We are not responsible for any deaths that might occur in the forest."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Looks like we made it just in time." Naruto and Ayame walked in to the area where all the Jonin were watching. "Hey guys."

"Ah Naruto! So nice to see you my youthful friend!" Might Guy, Konoha's Green Beast, and wielder of the demonic eyebrows.

"Yes… it is… nice to see you." Naruto said with a nod, Ayame on the other hand could not help but stare at the eyebrows.

_'I swear those eyebrows were staring at me!' _she thought to herself.

"Naruto isn't that the ramen waitress from Ichiraku's?" Kakashi said pointing to Ayame.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, right now she is my apprentice as a Tenno. The Lotus has tasked me with teaching her the ways of the Tenno."

"The Lotus? I've been meaning to ask you about that for a while now." The one-eyed silver haired Jonin said.

"The Lotus, she is in a way the leader of the Tenno order, she also handles our missions when we are on the field and notifies us of our objectives."

"So the leader of the Tenno is a woman?" Kurenai suddenly asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, that would be the more informal way of saying it." Naruto nodded.

Kurenai pumped her fists muttering a 'Yes!', gaining a few sweatdrops from the other Jonin.

"So with the second phase underway, all we can do is wait and watch I guess, but what concerns me right now is your student the Uchiha, Hatake." Naruto stated.

"Yes…" Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"It is not good to just focus on just a single student when you have three Hatake, why focus only on the Uchiha?" Naruto asked, the way he was saying though brought a couple of shivers down a few of the Jonin. Truly the Tenno are frightening even with their way of words.

"The council pressured me to focus only on him." Kakashi finally answered, earning a few frowns from his fellow Jonin, including Naruto and Guy.

"Very unyouthful Kakashi! Very unyouthful!"

* * *

**NA: Very unyouthful indeed. Well here it is, the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and see you next time!**


	8. REWRITE

**This fic will be going under rewrite mainly due to not being able to catch up with the constant updates of the game, a lot of the stuff I planned had been thwarted because of more lore that had been released into the game.**

**I apologize if you were expecting an update, but this is the disadvantage of writing a fanfic about an MMO that is still quite young.**


End file.
